The present invention relates to the packaging of semiconductor devices and more particularly to a pressure sensor package.
Conventional pressure sensor packages include a pressure sensor base, a pressure sensor diaphragm positioned over the base, and a cap positioned over the diaphragm. The cap is secured to the pressure sensor base in such a way that a portion of the diaphragm is deformed between the pressure sensor cap and the pressure sensor base. Such conventional pressure sensor packages are expensive to manufacture, with the pressure sensor cap and substrate making up about 80 to 90 percent (%) of the overall package cost.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a pressure sensor package that is less costly to manufacture.